<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you believe in soulmates? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009883">do you believe in soulmates?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beomgyu believes he can find his soulmate. taehyun doesnt care</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you believe in soulmates?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“do you really think you can find your soulmate? there’s like gazillion people in the world” taehyun asked sarcastically “ofcourse i can!! i would know” the older replied.</p><p>“but how…?”</p><p>“huh? what do you mean ‘how’?”</p><p>“think about it gyu. there are millions of liars and fakes. how would you know if they are the one” the latter asked curiously, getting more interested in the topic </p><p>“you just...know..” the boy replied as his tone gets lower and lower “it’s the feeling of comfort and being drawn to them without any specific reason...its like, you’ve known them your whole life even if you just met 5 minutes ago!” he stated</p><p>taehyun cant help but deny it. its too good to be real, too hard to find. he wouldn’t care if he will be alone. he would rather have his soulmate look for him, not the other way around.</p><p>“plus! it will be cool to end up with your soulmate, dont you think?” beomgyu added “yeah, i guess..” he replied.</p><p>“what about you taehyunie? arent you excited to meet your soulmate?” “what will you do when you meet them?” “do you think you’ll be compatible?” beomgyu bombarded taehyun with questions</p><p>“i dont believe in them” taehyun simply answered</p><p>beomgyu gasped, he didnt expect taehyun to answer negatively “but why? its clear that they do exist, so why dont you believe in them?”</p><p>“because i dont like my soulmate.”</p><p>“you aleady met them?!” </p><p>“yeah, he’s pretty goofy”</p><p>“what’s he like? tell me about him!!” beomgyu enthusiastically asked “he’s okay. im out of his league though..” the other replied. </p><p>“ey~ dont say that. you’d make a good boyfriend if you ask me...what’s his name tyun?”</p><p>“choi beomgyu”</p><p>beomgyu was taken aback, tyun was his soulmate? how did he know? how did he found out?</p><p>“h-how?”</p><p>“well, just like you said; you’ll feel an odd familiarity with them. crazy right? we met yesterday and i already felt like i met you 20 years ago!” taehyun explained “plus, you gave me a reason to believe that soulmates truly exist.”</p><p>“taehyun..”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“can i kiss you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii i made this ot of boredom and because i cant sleep. but i hope you enjoyed this hehe. it was very fun to write!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>